onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Sweet Pea
| jva = Kujira }} is a member of the Kuja tribe living on the island Amazon Lily. Appearance Sweet Pea is a very large, corpulent Kuja warrior with a masculine-like build. She wears the traditional skimpy wear of the Kuja warriors, and also carries a snake weapon with her. She wears a coat around her shoulders, like Marine Officers, and has a very square, thick chin. She also wears her hair in pigtails. Personality Sweet Pea is mostly distinguished by her strange attribute of making quotes and adding saga/volume to the end of her sentences, such as saying, "a race against time" when they found out that Luffy did not have much time before the mushrooms enveloped him. She seems to follow orders without trouble, as she would listen to Marguerite's orders without fail. She helped pick off the mushrooms covering Luffy and burn them all off. She was as surprised as the others were when she found out that Luffy was male. She seems to respect Boa Hancock as any other Kuja would, due to the fact that she got on her knees and bowed to her. She also seems to be honorable, as she said it was her fault that Luffy was alive, as she helped get the mushrooms off and initially saved him from dying. Abilities and Powers She was seen accompanying Boa Hancock on the Kuja pirate ship after the two year timeskip, indicating that she has become strong enough to become part of the crew, since only the strongest warriors are allowed on the ship. Haki Like most, if not all, citizens of Amazon Lily, she is able to use Busoshoku Haki. History Amazon Lily Arc After they found Luffy, Sweet Pea and Marguerite went to wash Luffy after burning off the mushrooms that covered his body, during which she tried to pull off his "manhood", thinking it was a mushroom that survived being burned. When Luffy was placed within the island's prison, Sweet Pea kept his straw hat as a souvenir, prompting Luffy to reveal his rubber powers to take it back after regaining consciousness. During Luffy's execution, when Marguerite confesses to saving Luffy, Sweet Pea comes forward too, and is turned to stone along with her. Luffy puts her petrified form out of harm's way so that if there is a way to return her to normal, he can save her. After Luffy defeated the Gorgon Sisters, Hancock, at Luffy's request, changed the petrified Kujas back to normal. Sweet Pea is then seen enjoying the party with Luffy. When Luffy leaves Amazon Lily, Sweet Pea is among the Kujas to bid Luffy farewell. Post-War Arc She is seen again with the other Kujas expressing great joy that Luffy has returned. Sweet Pea shows excitement to see Luffy again. Two Years Later At some point, she became part of the Kuja pirate crew. After picking up Luffy from Rusukaina Island and arriving somewhere close to Sabaody Archipelago, Sweet Pea is seen bidding Luffy farewell as he sails to Sabaody Archipelago on a small boat. As the Straw Hats prepare to head for Fishman Island, the Kuja Pirates aid them by holding back the Marines. Sweet Pea sees Luffy's crew and starts counting them. Anime and Manga Differences In the anime, Sweet Pea and her fellow Kujas, Kikyo, Aphelandra, and Marguerite have a brief interaction with the Heart Pirates and provide them food while the men are treating a wounded Luffy. Trivia *She is named after the flower sweet pea. **Her name is a parody of herself, as the sweet pea is a petite, pretty flower which contrasts to her large and extremely masculine figure. **In the language of flowers, Sweet Peas are a flower representing "blissful pleasure", referring to the act of departure with fond memories, which Luffy in the end managed to do because of the events surrounding her and the other two Amazons who found him. *As a joke in the anime, Sweet Pea is given a very masculine voice to mimic her appearance. References Site Navigation it:Sweet Pea Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Kuja Category:Swordsmen Category:Haki Users Category:Kuja Pirates Category:Pirates Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies Category:Whitebeard War Saga Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists